Paranoia
by Rose Mary Landry Gauliet
Summary: Elle Lawliet, un Jóven apuesto y adinerado, cuya vida parece perfecta a la vista de las demás personas, pero sin embargo sufre de ciertos trastornos mentales que hacen de su vida todo lo contrario. Al entrar a la universidad conocerá ciertas personas y situaciones que cambiarán su perspectiva hacia la vida. yaoi
1. Ansiedad

**Los personajes son obra de Tsugumi oba y Takeshi Obata**

**Advertencias: lemon, violación, y quizás tortura :p**

Un joven de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y nívea piel caminaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su cuerpo era esbelto, de misteriosa apariencia y encorvada figura.

Elle Lawliet…mi…nombre o la etiqueta que identifica a las personas como individuos, lo que sea, sinceramente me da igual, me he pasado días enteros tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a todo…cada acción tiene una reacción, causa y consecuencia van de la mano, pero…aunque sé que es complicado hallarle sentido a cada momento, a cada persona, sé que es empíricamente imposible. Aun así no soy una persona supersticiosa, a pesar de no poderle hallar lógica a todo lo que me rodea, no creo en esas tonterías del destino o la mala suerte, son simples casualidades, aunque en este caso odie mi maldita casualidad

La gente pasaba a su lado sin tomarle mayor importancia al chico y este hacia lo mismo, solo caminaba sin retirar su vista del piso, sus ojos eran de un hermoso y enigmático tono negro pero a pesar de poseer una bella mirada las ojeras ya se hacían presentes en sus ojos.

Se detuvo a la entrada de la universidad, observando pensativo el edificio. Inconscientemente llevo su dedo pulgar a su boca.

-s…se supone que debo- se quito la mochila del hombro y lentamente deslizo el cierre de la misma, dejando al descubierto un pequeño compartimiento, suspiro con pesadez y saco un pastillero. –A veces me gustaría poder interactuar con las demás personas, pero no puedo…no soy normal, o al menos eso es lo que dijo el psiquiatra, un humano evaluando otro humano…"que irónico", diagnostico:…neurosis, ansiedad, lagunas mentales, bipolaridad, insomnio… paranoia, aunque suene ilógico la ultima de todas es la que mas detesto porque se con certeza que de ella se derivan las otras ¿Enfermedades mentales?...trastornos, como quieran llamarlo, el punto es que estoy loco ¿No? Neurosis, psicosis, lo que sea. - abre el pastillero y saca dos diminutas píldoras, las observa con detenimiento. –Siempre es lo mismo conmigo, ¿No puedo simplemente tomarlas y ya?- en ese momento una hermosa chica rubia paso corriendo junto al pelinegro, empujándolo con brusquedad. Tanto Elle como la chica cayeron al suelo.

-Ajjj- se quejo la rubia sobando su brazo. –Ten más cuidado idiota, arruinaste mi manicura- exclamo iracunda mostrando una uña rota al confundido de Elle. – ¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo que desperdiciar con perdedores como tú-se levanto del suelo, sacudió su falda y se encamino molesta al edificio ignorando por completo al pelinegro.

-Ahh- suspiro elle poniéndose de pie. Esa es la clara muestra del egoísmo…mi psicoanalista dice que el 80% de las personas son egoístas...creen que todo gira en torno a ellas y no hacen nada por cuenta propia sino obtienen un beneficio a cambio - sonrió con melancolía. supongo que está bien ser así…es decir ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a las personas?...soy igual o peor - se puso de pie y saco su botella de agua para después tomar las píldoras. Odio sentirme así, estas pastillas me hacen sentir adormilado, y eso es estúpido porque no me ayudan a dormir - coloco su mochila sobre su hombro y entro con paso vacilante al enorme edificio delante suyo.

Entro ignorando los estudiantes a su paso, ya no simplemente porque lo quisiera sino porque se encontraba bajo el efecto de los calmantes. Suspiro por tercera ocasión y saco un papel de su pantalón- 1D, pasillo cuatro- leyó en voz baja sin dejar de caminar. –"Maldición"- se freno en seco al toparse con unas escaleras. En su estado seria más difícil subirlas.

Dio otro suspiro y coloco su brazo derecho sobre el barandal para apoyarse mejor y comenzó a subir lentamente los escalones.

como odio esas pastillas, me relajan demasiado pero debo tomarlas, es eso o quedarme en tratamiento durante dos meses…ahora mi nivel de ansiedad es de cero, se supone que esto me tranquiliza pero no me gusta sentirme así…¿En verdad las necesito?...esto me impide interactuar con las demás personas, aunque da igual, con o sin ellas dudo que alguien quisiera hablar conmigo, no soy una mala persona, el problema es que no logro enfocar mi lado optimista y ver exclusivamente el lado positivo de las personas…lo intento, pero las personas son tan frívolas y superficiales que me resulta imposible no ver el lado negativo de ellas, mi doctor dice que depende del cristal con que lo mires, puedes ver el cristalino o el turbio y a partir de ahí es cómo ves tu vida subió el ultimo escalón y se encamino al aula asignada.

El salón era bastante amplio, puesto que esa universidad era una de las más prestigiosas y caras de Japón, solo los estudiantes más sobresalientes con alto coeficiente intelectual y Familia adinerada habían podido ingresar en ella.

En definitiva, los padres de Elle eran de la clase alta, gozaban de varios lujos y comodidades, pero su matrimonio había sido un rotundo fracaso, viéndose orillados al divorcio.

El padre del pelinegro mantenía una intima relación con su secretaria, siendo oficial al mando de un cuartel de policías con los más capacitados miembros a su disposición, el dinero estaba de sobra. A pesar de ello, a Elle no le gustaba ser ostentoso, vestía casual como cualquier chico de su edad y aunque sus padres insistieron en que su mayordomo lo llevara a la universidad en su lujosa limosina negra, él prefería caminar, no quería tener amigos falsos que se interesaran únicamente en su dinero…no…si iba a hacerse de amigos, quería que al menos fuesen sinceros y lo aceptarán tal cual era.

El pelinegro suspiro aliviado al percatarse de que el profesor no hubiera llegado aun, trato de forzar su vista para encontrar un asiento vacío, y lo encontró, en la última fila hasta el fondo, sin más se encamino a dicho asiento pero su semblante reflejo molestia al percatarse de cierta rubia fastidiosa sentada frente a su asiento.

-¿Qué me ves?- cuestiono enfadada la chica, observando con detenimiento al pelinegro. Este se limito a negar con la cabeza y se sentó detrás suyo.

Lo que me faltaba, es por esta razón que les pedí a mis padres que me dejaran inscribirme en una escuela del gobierno, pero no, tenían que meterme a esta prestigiosa escuela, llena de personas superficiales, pero aun así, no tengo porque convivir con ellos, son unos hipócritas egoístas abrió su mochila y saco un cuaderno.

Comenzó a escribir unas formulas de física, después saco una barra de chocolate y empezó a comerla mientras con su otra mano resolvía las formulas. La chica de enfrente que hasta el momento lo había ignorado se dio la vuelta y lo observo sorprendida.

-¿Sabes?- pregunto de repente la rubia viendo la habilidad matemática del pelinegro. –No deberías comer chocolate, tiene mucha azúcar.

-¿Y?- cuestiono Elle sin dejar de lado su actividad, ni retirar la vista del papel.

-Que vas a engordar- gruño la rubia al saberse ignorada.

El pelinegro dejo su lapicera a un lado y la observo fijamente.

-Cuando piensas- comenzó a decir llevando su dedo pulgar a su boca. –Quemas calorías, así que eso de dulce= sobrepeso no aplica para mí- bajo su vista a la hoja y continuo resolviendo los ejercicios.

La rubia rechino los dientes de coraje y se levanto de su asiento, haciendo una escenita en el salón, que afortunadamente para Elle solo había llegado la mitad de los estudiantes.

-"¿Me estas llamando tonta?"- le espeto dando un paso hacia Elle. El pelinegro levanto la vista algo agobiado. Agradecía por primera vez en su vida haber tomado esas píldoras o de lo contrario el estrés ya se habría apoderado de él.

-Si te queda el saco- se aventuro a responder sin bajar su mirada. La rubia alzo la mano con la intención de abofetearlo, pero en ese momento llego otro estudiante que interrumpió a tiempo la acción de la chica.

Un atractivo joven de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, de buen físico y porte, tomo asiento junto a la rubia.


	2. Nerviosismo

-"¿Me estas llamando tonta?"- le espeto dando un paso hacia Elle. El pelinegro levanto la vista algo agobiado. Agradecía por primera vez en su vida haber tomado esas píldoras o de lo contrario el estrés ya se habría apoderado de él.

-Si te queda el saco- se aventuro a responder sin bajar su mirada. La rubia alzo la mano con la intención de abofetearlo, pero en ese momento llego otro estudiante que interrumpió a tiempo la acción de la chica.

Un atractivo joven de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, de buen físico y porte, tomo asiento junto a la rubia.

-N…no lo puedo creer- decía la rubia observando embobada al galán sentado a su lado. –"Light"- grito con alegría abalanzándose sobre el apuesto joven.

Elle frunció el entrecejo, esa voz aguda y chillona de la chica, lo había aturdido de momento.

El castaño la tomo de los hombros y la retiro asqueado

-Suéltame Misa- ordeno acomodándose la playera. –De todos los salones tenía que quedar con ella- dijo entre dientes.

Elle se dispuso a seguir con las formulas de su cuadernillo, no le tomo mayor importancia al chico.

La rubia suspiro resignada y opto por tomar asiento, no era la primera vez que Light la rechazaba pero aun tenía la esperanza de que el apuesto joven se fijara en ella.

Light negó con la cabeza y se apresuro a tomar el bolígrafo de su mochila, pero al alzar la mano, Misa hizo lo mismo para tomar la del castaño, provocando que la pluma se le resbalara de las manos y fuera a dar justamente al lado del pelinegro.

-Misa- gruño light observando con molestia a la rubia, esta solo lo observaba embelesada. Estaba perdidamente enamorada del castaño desde la preparatoria, pero Light no había mostrado la más mínima muestra de interés hacia la chica.

Light llevo su mano hacia su frente, inhalo y exhalo profundo, para después levantarse de su asiento y encaminarse en busca de su bolígrafo. Pero apenas hubo dado unos pasos cuando lo vio.

Aquel chico de negra cabellera y blanca piel, poseedor de una bella, profunda y enigmática mirada, se detuvo a contemplarlo unos momentos. Ni en su más remota pesadilla habría considerado sentir atracción hacia el sexo opuesto, a pesar de haber rechazado decenas de chicas que morían por una cita con él.

Elle no se había percatado de su presencia, aquellas píldoras habían surtido efecto y ahora todo a su alrededor le era indiferente, solo seguía centrado en resolver aquellas formulas.

-"Buenas tardes jóvenes"- saludo enérgico el recién llegado profesor, un hombre de mediana edad y cabello oscuro, portaba unos anteojos que le daban una apariencia bastante diplomática.

El castaño reacciono al escuchar la voz del profesor y se aproximo junto a la banca de Elle para tomar el bolígrafo. Después camino a su lugar y algo indeciso tomo asiento. En definitiva había algo en ese chico que le parecía… ¿interesante?

-Bien jóvenes, dado que es el primer día, no seré muy estricto con ustedes, aun así lo primero que harán es…

-Buenos días- interrumpió un joven albino parado junto a la puerta. El profesor negó con desaprobación. -¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto en voz apenas audible, no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención, mas sin embargo las penetrantes miradas de los demás alumnos no se hicieron esperar.

-Buenos días joven, pase- dijo con enfado el adulto. El chico obedeció al instante. –Y por favor, que no se vuelva a repetir.

-No volverá a suceder- se excuso el albino tomando asiento detrás de Light.

-Como les decía jóvenes- continúo el profesor. –De momento realizaran actividades de repaso para la materia de cálculo. –Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a anotar los ejercicios en el pizarrón. –Mañana, a primera hora voy a organizar un debate para profundizar en la carrera que eligieron.

Los alumnos apuntaban con rapidez los ejercicios, salvo tres personas que no estaban prestando mucha atención a la clase, entre ellos Light.

-Maldición- se decía mentalmente el castaño mientras miraba de reojo a Elle. -¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?...ese chico…yo…no- sacudió ligeramente la cabeza ante la incoherente idea que se había cruzado por su mente. –Eso es absurdo- se repitió en voz baja volviendo la vista a su libreta para luego proceder a anotar las formulas.

Misa no apartaba la vista del castaño, tenía su cabeza recargada sobre su mano y soltaba de vez en cuando suspiros, olvidándose por completo de la clase y de la reciente actividad.

El albino, que hasta el momento había prestado poca atención a su alrededor, se dispuso a observar con detenimiento a sus compañeros, era tímido, es cierto, sin embargo eso no le iba a impedir analizar a sus nuevos compañeros.

A simple vista Light le había parecido bastante atractivo, por eso opto por sentarse detrás suyo, pero…

-Termine- dijo de repente el pelinegro poniéndose de pie.

Todos voltearon incrédulos a ver a Elle, varios de los alumnos no habían siquiera terminado de anotar las formulas y ese chico decía ya haber resuelto todo.

-Déjeme ver- exclamo incrédulo el profesor acomodando mejor sus gafas.

El pelinegro rodo los ojos y se acerco hasta el adulto para entregarle el cuadernillo.

Sentía la fría mirada de los demás, involuntariamente comenzó a frotar su pie derecho detrás de su tobillo, aquellas miradas lo estaban poniendo nervioso, fue hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que las píldoras habían perdido su efecto.

No es posible, se supone que el efecto de las píldoras dure al menos dos horas, pero ¿Cómo?- no tuvo que pensar mucho para recordar la razón.

FLASHBACK

Elle yacía sentado frente al escritorio del psicólogo en turno. Odiaba tener que acudir hasta dos veces por semana solo para recibir aquellas malditas pastillas, pero no podía oponerse o de lo contrario, confinamiento seguro.

Suspiro y tomo con desconfianza una diminuta píldora entre sus manos, la observo con detenimiento y la dejo sobre el escritorio.

-¿Más pastillas?- cuestiono molesto, aun sabiendo interiormente la respuesta.

-Son indispensables para el estrés- respondió el adulto anotando una receta. –La dosis que le recete es bastante baja, aun así le sugiero tener cuidado de no mezclar las píldoras.

-No lo hare- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Fin flashback

-¿Será que confundí la caja?-dijo en voz baja, haciendo que el profesor lo mirara confundido.

-¿Está todo bien?- cuestiono el adulto observando al pálido de Elle.

-Si- respondió casi por inercia.

-Resolvió perfectamente los ejercicios- reconoció asombrado el adulto, después volteo la vista a los demás alumnos. –Jóvenes, parece que…

-Por favor…no- pidió Elle adivinando lo que el mayor diría.

-De acuerdo- dijo comprensivo el adulto entregando el cuaderno a Elle.

Como detesto que hagan eso, no me gusta llamar la atención…pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?...como si alguien fuese a fijarse en mi… y ahí están de nuevo esas malditas sensaciones de ansiedad y desanimo

-¿Joven?- hablo el profesor mirando con intriga al pelinegro.

-¿Puedo irme?- pregunto algo inseguro

-¿Se siente mal?

-S..si- contesto Elle en un susurro.

-Puede retirarse- el pelinegro suspiro con pesadez y se encamino a su asiento para tomar sus cosas. Ignorando las miradas de los demás.

-Joven- le llamo nuevamente el profesor, antes de que el pelinegro llegara a la puerta. –Me gustaría que usted dirigiera el debate de mañana.

Elle detuvo sus pasos al escuchar al profesor.

-No estoy seguro de…

-Cuento con usted, no es un tema a considerar en la calificación, mas si para el examen de criminalística, tengo planeado- dirigiéndose al resto del grupo. –Dividir el salón en dos equipos, el tema a debatir será ¿Cómo impartir la justicia?

Light que hasta el momento había observado cada movimiento del pelinegro, comenzó a prestar mayor atención al asunto, en definitiva el tema era de su interés.

-Veamos- el profesor tomo del escritorio la lista de asistencia para elegir al dirigente del otro grupo, no era de esperarse a quien correspondían las calificaciones más altas. –"Light Yagami"- dijo en voz alta. El recién nombrado arqueo ligeramente su ceja. –Usted representara la otra mitad del debate.


	3. Pasatiempos

-Veamos- el profesor tomo del escritorio la lista de asistencia para elegir al dirigente del otro grupo, no era de esperarse a quien correspondían las calificaciones más altas. –"Light Yagami"- dijo en voz alta. El recién nombrado arqueo ligeramente su ceja. –Usted representara la otra mitad del debate.

-Por mi está bien- dijo Light entrelazando sus manos.

Elle entrecerró sus ojos para observar mejor a Light. Enseguida lo juzgo atractivo, mirada cautivadora, bellas facciones, buen físico.

-D…debo irme- dijo el pelinegro al percatarse de la intensa mirada de Light en su persona. Le resultaba sumamente incomoda la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Al menos hágame el favor de presentarse- pidió el profesor.

Maldición, un debate…lo que me faltaba, no es que cuestione mi habilidad para disputar un tema, sea cual sea el punto de partida, pero…se… ¿Supone que soy apto para ello?, además no soporto la presión, aunque para eso estén las píldoras, yo…

-Joven- dijo el profesor viendo el ensimismamiento de Elle.

-Mi nombre, correcto…me llamo E…- se mordió el labio, estuvo a punto de decirlo. Su padre le había advertido decenas de veces sobre la importancia de mantener su verdadero nombre en secreto, perteneciendo a una de las familias más adineradas de todo Japón y con el importante puesto de su padre, era un riesgo divulgar el apellido de la familia.

Demonios, ¿Qué rayos me pasa?...estuve a punto de decir mi nombre, he ahí otra razón del porque detesto mi vida, ni siquiera puedo ser yo mismo con esas pastillas y encima de todo tener que dar un nombre falso, aunque eso no sea de mucha importancia, es la mera referencia de los individuos.

-Joven

-Ryuzaki Ryuga- dijo rascando su nuca. -¿Puedo irme ahora?- cuestiono viendo la retorcida sonrisa del castaño, aquel gesto no le agrado en absoluto, pero… ¿Qué importaba?...mucho de hecho.

-Puede retirarse- el pelinegro salió presuroso del salón, rumbo a su casa.

Mientras caminaba no podía evitar sumergirse en aquellos pensamientos que tanto le amedrentaban.

De acuerdo, lo admito, fue un día desastroso, y presiento que mañana será peor. Fue una estupidez, pude haber evitado esto si me hubiese esperado a que alguien más se levantara y entregara el trabajo antes que yo, pero no soportaba estar ni un minuto más ahí, es tan…asfixiante, que simplemente no lo soporto

El pelinegro continúo caminando sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto…

-Ryuzaki Ryuga- dijo en voz baja el albino mientras caminaba lentamente a unos pasos detrás de Elle.

-¿Huh?- el pelinegro se detuvo al escuchar que lo llamaban, lo dudo un instante antes de voltear, seguramente era otra de sus tantas alucinaciones, producto del medicamento controlado.

-Perdona- se disculpo el albino al tiempo que enredaba uno de sus blancos mechones en su dedo índice. –Me llamo Nate River, pero puedes llamarme Near- se presento estirando su mano hacia el confundido chico.

-Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre, ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto Elle ignorando el saludo del menor. El albino suspiro y bajo su mano.

-Solo acompañarte, terminamos de resolver los ejercicios al mismo tiempo, pero no me gusta llamar la atención así que decidí esperar a que alguien más lo hiciera. –el pelinegro siguió caminando y negó con la cabeza, hundiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Eso es exactamente lo que debí haber hecho…debí, he ahí el detalle, no…te enfrasques en el pasado, Watari solía decir que un hombre fuerte, es aquel que no mira hacia atrás…ilógico, es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora al recordarlo, me gustaría dejar de ser así, quisiera poder integrarme a la sociedad, si no fuera por esta…

-Ansiedad- decía Near caminando a su lado. El pelinegro lo miro sorprendido, ¿Acaso no había pensado…o lo había dicho en voz alta sin percatarse?

-¿Qué?- cuestiono confundido.

-Ansiedad, a todo el mundo le pasa- aclaro Near con una sonrisa. –Incluso a mí, tus niveles de estrés se disparan y entonces sientes esa presión sobre ti, sientes que todo el mundo te observa cuando no es así, tu respiración se vuelve agitada y comienzas a notar aquella desesperación que poco a poco se apodera de tu ser…es ahí cuando no te importa nada, y solo quieres huir del sitio que según crees, genera esas sensaciones precarias y asfixiantes- hizo un aleve pausa al notar el serio rostro de Ryuzaki, era como si cada palabra describiera los sentimientos del otro. -¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo preferido?- se animo a preguntar una vez que el pelinegro recobro su semblante neutral y frio.

-Pues- lo medito un momento. –Supongo que pensar.

Near sonrió de medio lado al escuchar la respuesta.

-Es un arma de doble filo- comento llevando ambos brazos a su nuca. –las personas por lo general gastan su tiempo centrándose en situaciones que los alejen de momento de su realidad, buscan un medio para escapar del presente y todo lo que le rodea, en tu caso pensar…te sumerges en tu propio mundo, ignorando las situaciones que se suscitan en el momento- Elle estaba fascinado por las palabras de aquel chico, parecía comprender su estado, incluso mejor que su psicólogo. –No te sientas mal- continuo el chico mirando a otro lado. –Todo el mundo lo hace en algún momento, ya sea escuchando música, leyendo, viendo alguna película, al fin y al cabo, para eso están los pasatiempos, para alejarte un poco de aquello que te asfixia, es como darte un respiro del ajetreante y perturbador estilo de vida que llevan las personas.

-¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo?- pregunto Elle en voz apenas audible.

-Juegos- respondió Near sacando un cubo de rubik de su mochila. –Me gusta mantener mi mente ocupada en resolver toda clase de acertijos, rompecabezas, juegos de estrategia, lo que sea que me obligue a pensar en una dinámica de resolución para dicho juego…de esta manera agilizo mi memoria, además te permite evadir un poco el presente.

-Interesante- decía Elle colocando su dedo pulgar en su boca. Aquel chico había resuelto el cubo en cuestión de segundos.

-Ciertamente lo es- hablo Near guardando de nueva cuenta el cubo en su mochila. –De hecho- miro al cielo. –Tú me pareces interesante.

Elle permaneció neutral ante el comentario. ¿Aquello había sido un cumplido, o era una clara burla de su personalidad?

-Bueno- suspiro el pelinegro dando vuelta en la esquina. –Mi…casa queda por allá- se excuso señalando a lo lejos.

Near sonrió de medio lado y desacelero el paso

-Bueno Ryuzaki- dijo haciendo énfasis a lo último. –Te veré mañana- se despidió con un leve movimiento de mano.

Elle forzó una discreta sonrisa y se encamino a su casa.

Ese chico, su razonamiento es sorprendente, sin embargo…no puedo darme el lujo de entablar amistades, simplemente no puedo. Jmm, más bien…si puedo, pero no quiero, no me interesa relacionarme con esos hipócritas, interesados, aunque…Near no parece ser ese tipo de persona, en tal caso, debería tratarlo más, nunca se sabe con exactitud cuanta franqueza o engaño exista en la palabra de una persona

Al día siguiente frente al edificio de la universidad. Elle se hallaba recargado en el blanco porton, esperando la hora de ingreso.

Veamos, esto es sencillo, solo debo tomar las píldoras, manejar el debate y listo, asunto arreglado

Elle suspiro resignado, había intentado en vano dejar aquellas pastillas, pero sabía que era imposible, no era la primera vez que las ocultaba o se deshacía de ellas, lo único que había conseguido con ello, fue la clara advertencia del confinamiento. Y es que…no podía fingir las doce horas del día, estar en perfecta calma cuando no era así, la ansiedad lo delataba.

-Bueno, tal vez si solo tomo la mitad de la dosis- susurro hurgando en su mochila. –N…no puede ser- el timbre de entrada sonó, alertando a los estudiantes que esperaban impacientes en la entrada. –Olvide las pastillas- se reprimió mentalmente mientras vaciaba el contenido de su mochila en el piso.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- pregunto la rubia con cinismo viendo el preocupado rostro del pelinegro, mas este la ignoro y continuo buscando las pastillas. -¿Sabes una cosa?...de nada te servirá fingir que se te perdió algo para evitar el debate, Light va a ganarte porque él es mucho más astuto que tu.


End file.
